


Prologue

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Perfect bride [2]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen, Prologue, backstories of mulan and shang, before the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Before becoming the captain, Li Shang was just a little boy learning to be a man. Fa Zhou wants a son to carry on his legacy, but he has a daughter instead.Takes place before the movie, a glimpse on the past that shaped our heroes





	1. Honor to us all

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rosaria Marie for being my beta

Fa Zhou was waiting. There was an eerie silence in the outer house, except the sound of the rain outside and occasional cries of his wife behind the closed doors. His wife Li was about to give birth.

The door opened slightly, only to reveal his mother's face. She looked exhausted.

"Any progress?" Fa Zhou looked at his mother hopefully. It had been three days since she went into labor, but there was no good news. He prayed to the ancestors all day long.

"No." The oldest member of the Fa family shook her head. "But we still have hope. Let's pray it will be a boy, or all of her pains will be in vain."

"I am praying, mother," Fa Zhou assured her, and the door shut behind him. He picked up his cane and began to walk towards the family temple, where he met his daughter, Mulan. She ran beside him and took his cane.

"Is mama alright?" She looked at him with her big, hopeful eyes. The four-year-old did not understand the whole situation yet, but she still seemed worried about her mother.

"She will be," Fa Zhou assured her, as she helped him to climb the stairs. "But what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay in your bed an hour ago?" He tried to give her a stern look. Surely she should not be outside the temple in the middle of the night.

"I am worried," Mulan pouted. "I wanted to pray for mama." Tears gathered at the corners of her big baby eyes, and were about to trickle down her cheeks.

Now Fa Zhou could not stay angry anymore. Small as she was, she always tried her best to look after her invalid father. She never asked why her father could not go and play with her like the fathers of her friends did. She helped him to find his cane, accompanied him about the house, and admired the tales of her father's bravery.

"Alright," Fa Zhou sighed. She was stubborn just like him. They shared so many similarities that worried Zhou sometimes. Mulan plopped on the floor beside him, and together they prayed in the silence.

Hours passed, and the silence only grew thicker, except for the sound of the rain outside. Fa Zhou's worries only continued to grow. He hated to think of Li being in so much pain. But pregnancies had always been difficult for her. They lost two children before having Mulan. But now he was frightened for her. He had been invalided from the war three months ago; he lost his career and pride, but he could not bear to lose his wife.

"Baba, why is mama sick?" inquired Mulan, breaking his train of his thoughts.

Zhou's head snapped up at her voice. His daughter's presence calmed his worries a bit. "Because she is going to bring home a baby," he answered. "Now tell me, what do you want? A brother or a sister?" He tried to smile.

"A brother, obviously." Mulan shook her head, remembering her experiences with her friends' brothers. "They play with swords."

"Do you like swords?" Zhou asked curiously. It was unusual for a girl being fascinated by men's toys. She really was picking up his traits…

"Yes, dolls are boring." Mulan's eyes sparkled mischievously, and she declared, "I have many swords." She spread her arms to show the amount. "I beat the boys when they take away my dolls and take their swords away." She added proudly, "Though mama told me to give them back."

"Indeed, you must give them back." Fa Zhou shook his head disapprovingly, "It's not right to take away other people's things."

"But I like them," Mulan insisted, "Even though none of my friends play with them. I asked mama to buy me one, but she says swords are for boys." Her eyes suddenly grew sad.

"When you have a brother, you can borrow his swords." Fa Zhou smiled.

"Really?" Mulan's eyes grew wide with excitement, "When will mama bring little brother home?"

"Very soon, Magnolia." Zhou assured her. "We just need to pray more, if we want him to arrive quickly."

Mulan joined her hands together and closed her eyes to pray for a brother. Like Mulan, Fa Zhou hoped for a son too, although his reasons were completely different. He wanted a son to pass on his family name, to bear his legacy. He sighed when his eyes caught sight his old sword on the wall, hanging from a hook. He would never be able to wield a weapon again. He needed a son to pass it on to and carry, along with, his knowledge and honor.

His eyes snapped open when the door of the temple opened. Mulan hurried up from the ground and moved closer to her father. Fa Zhou rose from the ground to find his mother. "What is it? A boy or a girl?" He asked hopefully as he saw the small bundle in his mother's arms.

"It was a boy." Old Fa walked near her son, her eyes sorrowful. "But he is with the ancestors now."

Carefully Zhou removed the cloth covering his stillborn son and looked at the tiny, lifeless face. A single tear rolled from his eyes, Mulan only clutched her father's leg tighter. She could not understand the whole matter yet. "And Li?" Zhou asked his mother.

"I am afraid, she will not be able to bear another child. What will happen now, Zhou?" Old Fa shook her head sadly, and then raised her eyes to meet her son's worried face, "There will be no one to bear our name." Fa Zhou took a deep breath and sighed.

.

.

.

The youngest member of the Fa family was buried next to his ancestors. His name was written among the long line of the Fa family names. Fa Li, still weak from childbirth, held her husband's hand and cried. She asked for his forgiveness again and again. "You must take another wife, my lord." She said to her husband.

"No," Fa Zhou silenced his wife firmly and then walked outside to where Mulan was playing with a rag doll alone. She dropped the doll when she saw him and ran beside him. "Baba, are you crying?" She asked worriedly when she saw the hint of tears on his face.

"No, Magnolia." Fa Zhou wiped the tear away and lowered his head to meet his daughter's eyes. "Do you remember the promise I made to you yesterday?"

Mulan nodded. She did remember.

"I will buy you a sword to play with." He took her hand and stepped into the carriage heading towards the town.


	2. Being a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Shang learns to be a man.

"Shang…"

General Li walked inside his son's room to find him curled in his bed. His little face was relaxed, lips slightly apart as he drooled over his mother's pillow, still unaware of the harsh reality waiting for him. He didn't want to lose this innocence so quickly, but he had to. He hesitated for a moment, then put his hand on the little boy's shoulder, and shakes him gently.

"Shang…wake up, son."

"Alright, Mama. 5 more minutes," Shang slurred, forgetting about last night…and his mother's death in his moment of sleepiness.

"Shang, open your eyes," General Li said softly, "It is time."

"Father?" The little Shang's eyes flattered open, and soon recognition came into his mind. "Mama?"

General Li nodded and then saw the tear come into his son's eyes. His heart broke into pieces to see the tear in those always happy eyes, but he didn't wipe them away. He had to make him accustomed to the real world from now on, and his features hardened.

"Get ready for your mother's funeral son. Everyone is waiting for you." He got up from the bed and waved at the maid waiting at the door. "You better hurry up." He walked near the door without looking back at Shang's teary eyes.

.

.

.

Eight year old Li Shang had never dressed for the day without his mother. But from this morning everything had changed. He silently wiped his tears as the maid dressed him in white and tied a white ribbon around his ankle, a sign of mourning.

"Chen, why Mama has to die?" He asked the maid as she began adjusting his neck long hair in a neat bun.

The old maid looked at the little boy, and his innocent brown eyes. She knelt in front of him and wiped his tear gently, "Because great Buddha took her to him. Because she was a good woman. Now be a big boy, and wish her a good journey."

Shang nodded, and clutched the maid's hand tightly as she led him towards the funeral.

The funeral was a simple one. Shang clutched his father hand and watched smoke soaring higher and higher to the sky from his mother's pyre. He watched as long as the pyre ceased to burn. He closed his eyes and prayed to great Buddha for her safe journey to the other side of the life. He tilted his head to meet his father's eyes for support, but he only nodded in return.

The dinner after the funeral was silent. The members of both families sat together and prayed for their deceased member. Shang sat in his seat watching everyone taking their foods from the big serving plate, but he just kept looking. It was his first dinner without his mother sitting beside him, helping foods on his plate. General Li noticed his son's empty plate.

"Shang," Shang's head snapped by his father's voice, "What's wrong? The food is getting cold."

"Father…" Suddenly Shang burst into tears, "I miss Mama."

The guests in the room turned to look at the crying little boy, and Shang's grandmother ran to hug her crying grandson.

"It's alright dear." The old woman hugged the little boy. "Let me help to take the dishes on your plate."

The old woman's soothing hug somehow calmed the crying boy, and he nodded to his grandmother as she began to pick up the food from the serving dishes.

'Shang…" Everyone in the room startled by General Li's stern voice, "You must learn to serve your own plate from now on. You are not a little boy anymore. And you must not cry in the public. "

"Son…" General Li's mother scolded her son, "He is still a child. And he just lost his mother."

"I know mother." General Li shook his head sadly, "But you know the rules."

The old woman sighed. Yes, she did know the rules. No man in Li family was not allowed to cry in public.

Shang cringed by his father's stern voice, and silently took his half filled plate from his grandmother. The old woman let a sigh to escape as he began to gather foods from the dishes with difficulty. And then he finished his dinner, without wiping his tears away.

He didn't look at his father again. He didn't know why he felt so angry with everything- the rules, the traditions….everything.

.

.

.

General Li wished to cry for his beloved wife like his son did. But men were not allowed to cry in public. Grieving in the public is always considered as a weakness for men. As the general of the emperor's army, General Li was not supposed be weak. He knew he needed to give Shang more time to grieve. But he did not want him to be weak. Li men were supposed to be weak.

Shang was all he had after his wife's death. He could not certainly let him lost in the cruel world. He needed to be with him. He needed to teach his son to be strong in the harsh world. He stood in front of the patterned wooden door of his son's room, raised his fist, and moved to knock. Something stopped him, though. The muffled whispers on the other side of the door drained all determination and sternness that had been built up in him for years.

He pushed the door open and saw his son praying alone. General Li stood at the door and heard Shang speaking.

"Mama…I promise I will be good." The little boy whispered between sobs, "I promise, I will make my bed, pick my own food. I will never ever disgrace father in public."

Instantly General Li felt horrible for behaving with his son in this way earlier. He was still a child. His wife's death was a loss for both of them.

Aching to comfort the little boy, General Li spoke in a soft voice. "Shang, son…."

Shang was startled by his father's voice and stood up. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and stood in front of his father, eyes fixed on the floor.

"I am sorry, father."

"No, son. I am sorry." General Li broke down finally, hugging his son tightly, weeping softly and brokenly. Shang was surprised to see his father cry. It was first time he had seen him cry since his mother death.. "…Father…I am so sorry" He let out a surprised whisper, a sniffle escaping as well.

General Li caressed Shang's head, gently pushing it back down to the crook of his neck. He ran a hand up and down his back, trying to comfort her and hush his cries. "Shhh its ok. I'm here. I'm so sorry," He whispered, holding his only son in his arms with his eyes closed tight.

Shang whimpered and tightened his hold around his father's neck, clenching onto the fabric of his white hanfu. "I miss Mama…" he chocked out.

"We both do, son." General Li soothed the little boy, rocking them both slightly.

Though he had still a long way to understand the human nature, the little boy could sense his father's grief. He wrapped his arms around his father, head burying into his neck, Shang, coming to a realization of the only person that could be holding him, barely removes his face from its position

"I will be good father. I promise. I will make my bed, I will eat my food, I will not cry anymore." He sank into the warmth of his father's embrace, he promised. "I will make you proud."

The last statement made the grieving general look at his son. "Shang..." He searched for his son's childish face, and was surprised to see the determination in his eyes.

"Yes, father." The little boy shook his head, "I will not cry anymore."

Though General Li hated to lose his baby boy to the harsh reality so soon, but he knew the time had finally come.

Time to grow up…

Time to be a man…

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted in ffn
> 
> Kinda prologue to my other story Perfect bride.
> 
> Please leave your comments

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in FFN


End file.
